Always and Forever
by beware of trips
Summary: A fic about MWPP/Lily and their friends Arabella, Frank, Bianca, Delia, and Mallory. Sort of a love/hate fic. The fic is much better then the summary.


Disclaimer - If you've heard of it before it do not belong to me. ( But if you haven't heard of it then it's all MINE!!!! Hehehe.  
  
  
  
Always and Forever  
  
Arabella Figg walked down the hall and people laughed. She stepped into the History of Magic classroom and even more people laughed. She walked to the back of the room where her three best friends were sitting. They weren't laughing.  
  
"What are they all laughing at?" she asked as she sat next to Lily Evans.  
  
Lily sighed and grabbed the paper off Arabella's back. It said, "Only losers would fall for this prank". Underneath that paper was another that said the same thing. And another one under that and so on and so forth. Finally Lily got tired of pulling all the papers off so she whispered a spell under her breath and made them all disappear.  
  
Bella laid her head on the table. "I swear I didn't even feel it this time," she said sadly.  
  
"You never do," said Bianca Pettigrew from the table behind her. She pounded her fist against the table. "I mean honestly! That wasn't even funny! Why does everyone have to laugh at their jokes? Most of them aren't even funny! And you think they could, for once, think of something original to do. But no! Always the same done to death pranks. Why does every one laugh at them every time?"  
  
"Because they," answer Frank Longbottom from next to her, "have been classified as the *in* crowd, whilst we have been classified as the *out* crowd. The power of classification has convinced them that their only niche in their adolescent lives is to make other peoples lives hell. We, and the Slytherins as well I suppose, have all been chosen to be the 'butt' of their practical jokes. If they chose to ignore us they might be considered to be our friends, and their reputations as *in* might be damaged. People laugh at their pranks simply because they think doing that will make them *in*, or at least part of their inner circle. By not laughing at their jokes or saying something against them they might be considered *out* and I don't think any of them would want that."  
  
The three girls stared at him for a moment. Finally Lily managed to say, "You've been reading up on this, haven't you?"  
  
Frank smiled. "Ever since my roommates," he glanced at the *in* group, "thought it would be funny to cover my bed with flobberworms."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of class, the *in* crowd was laughing.  
  
"I can't believe she fell for it!" laughed James Potter. "Again!"  
  
"How thick can you get?" said Sirius Black  
  
Their group (known as the Marauders, the *in* crowd, or the dominate social group) consisted of six people; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Delia Harrison, and Mallory Conway. Only five of them where laughing.  
  
"What's wrong, Delia?" asked Remus Lupin when he saw she wasn't laughing.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said as she twisted her hair around her finger. "It's just that I can't see why we torment Bella, Lily, Bianca, and Frank."  
  
"Because they're them," answered Peter.  
  
Mallory laughed again. "You're talking about your own sister, Peter!"  
  
"So?" asked Peter. "We're only related by blood."  
  
Mallory laughed even harder.  
  
"It's just." Delia paused trying to find the right words. "I mean, they're Gryffendors too. Why do we waste pranks on them? Why not do more things to the Slytherins?"  
  
"Because we wouldn't want people to think we're friends with them," said Sirius. "They're weird."  
  
Delia glared at him. "Define weird."  
  
"Uh." Sirius' eyes darted around the room. "Um. Remus! Define weird."  
  
"Weird - strange; odd; bizarre; peculiar; uncanny; eerie; creepy; unusual," stated Remus, proud that he knew so.  
  
Delia sighed. "I said I wanted the definition! Not a bunch of synonyms!"  
  
Sirius, Peter, and Mallory laughed, but James didn't. For some odd reason he couldn't help but think Delia was right.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
*~*  
  
A.N. - So, what does everyone think of this? Should I write more? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By,  
  
Jem Fal  
  
ChocoKittyPuff@aol.com 


End file.
